This invention relates generally to the field of face masks, and more particularly to a custom mask formed using an impression mask.
Many people experience breathing problems on a recurring basis, which often results in difficulty sleeping, in snoring, or in other more serious conditions such as obstructive sleep apnea. One treatment for such breathing problems involves use of a device inserted into a user""s mouth for extending the user""s lower jaw forward. These devices help to open the user""s breathing passage more fully to allow easier breathing through the user""s nose and mouth.
As technology advances and people with breathing problems demand increased performance and comfort, improving the breathing of the users becomes increasingly important. Previous devices for improving breathing include custom masks connected to an associated oral appliance. Such an oral appliance may extend the user""s lower jaw forward to open the breathing passage, while the mask allows air or another gas to be delivered to the user""s nose at positive pressure to further open the breathing passage. Previous masks are often relatively expensive due to the expertise that is often required to design and manufacture the masks and fit them to the users. Furthermore, previous masks have often been fitted to the user""s particular bone structure and facial features poorly, if at all. As a result, previous masks have failed to adequately prevent venting from around the perimeter of the mask, have caused discomfort for the users, and have been ineffective in treating breathing problems such as snoring and sleep apnea. As a result of these and other deficiencies, previous masks are inadequate for the needs of many users who experience breathing difficulties.
According to the present invention, problems and disadvantages associated with previous custom masks and methods for making them have been substantially reduced or eliminated.
According one embodiment of the present invention, a method of forming a custom mask includes introducing a deformable material to an impression mask and directing the deformable material against at least a portion of a user""s face within the impression mask. This forms a resulting impression of the user""s face in the deformable material to form the custom mask. In a more particular embodiment, the deformable material includes a polycaprolactone polymer or an aliphatic polyester. In another more particular embodiment, the deformable material is introduced to the impression mask before the user""s face is brought within the impression mask.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an impression mask for forming a custom mask receives a deformable material and directs the deformable material against at least a portion of a user""s face within the impression mask in response to pressure applied to the impression mask. The impression mask forms a mold of at least the portion of the user""s face in the deformable material to form the custom mask. In a more particular embodiment, the deformable material includes a polycaprolactone polymer or an aliphatic polyester. In another embodiment, the impression mask may receive the deformable material before the user""s face is brought within the impression mask or while the user""s face is within the impression mask.
The custom mask and method of making it according to the present invention provide important technical advantages. In contrast to prior techniques, the impression mask of the present invention allows the custom mask to be made and fitted to a user relatively quickly and easily, with little expertise required, typically resulting in better efficiency for clinical professionals and reduced cost to users. In contrast to previous masks, the custom mask of the present invention is fitted substantially optimally to the particular user""s facial structure and features. As a result, the custom mask provides improved fit, reduced venting, increased comfort, and better performance, whether in treating breathing problems such as snoring and sleep apnea or for any other suitable purpose for which the custom mask is used. Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.